


The change

by CleverUsernameHere



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, And even worse at summaries, Angst, Breeding, Claiming Bites, Cockwarming, F/M, Fluff, Knotting, Smut, im bad at tags, other smuttiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 15:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CleverUsernameHere/pseuds/CleverUsernameHere
Summary: After a witch casts a spell on y/n and Sam, y/n finds herself as an alpha while Sam becomes omega. Secrets are revealed as they care for eachother until they can find a cure. If they find one.





	The change

“What the hell did you do to them?!” Dean shouted at the witch, gun loaded with witch killing bullets pointed at her. They had been on a case just outside of Lebanon. An omega witch was running around changing biologies. Alphas into omegas and omegas into alphas. After finding out who she was, they learned that her alpha mate had betrayed her. Now her mission was to damn all the male alphas by forcing them to be omegas, and ‘empowering’ female omegas by turning them into alphas. The result was both parties dead within a week, not knowing how to deal with the sudden biological changes.

“What do you think?” She gave Dean a wicked grin and looked passed him, where you and Sam both lie unconscious on the warehouse floor. 

Dean knew exactly what she had done, but he wanted her to say it so he could get a cure from her. You, Sam, and Dean had tracked her down to an abandoned warehouse. When they entered she casted a spell. Dean, being beta was the only one unaffected, but on the other hand his alpha brother and omega best friend had taken the hit. The force of the spell sending them both unconscious.

“Fix them! Now!” Dean shouted and she laughed. 

“But we haven’t even gotten to the fun part! Just wait until they wake up.” She cackled like the gun didn’t scare her.

“Cure now. Or you’re dead.” Dean threatened harshly, trying to get his message across.

The witch rolled her hazel eyes. “If there was a cure, which there isn’t, why would I give it to an alpha wannabe like you? Storming in here all macho, pretending like you’re not beta. You should feel lucky you don’t have to deal with any of that heat and rut nonsense.”

“Says the omega.” He scoffed, getting fed up quickly.

“Exactly. I’m omega, I know how awful it is! I know what it’s like having an alpha around,” she looked over at Sam’s unconscious body and snickered. “That should knock him down a peg or two. And her?” She shifted her gaze to your body. “I did her a favor. Do you know how much power a female alpha has?”

“Yeah, well your little spell is killing people. Alphas and omegas.” At Dean’s world she looked taken back.

“What do you mean? The men are supposed to die, obviously.” she stated like it was casual causing Dean to roll his eyes.

“Yeah, well the women are dying too. And it’s all your fault.” He shifted to the ‘Sam strategy’ as he called it. To try and make the monster feel empathy.

She looked down, mind obviously racing. “Kill me.” She said after a long moment, looking Dean in the eyes. “There’s no cure. Just kill me. I don’t deserve to live after putting those women thro-“

Hearing there was no cure and her asking for death, Dean pulled the trigger. He should have felt worse, but 16 people were dead, and you and his brother were her next victims. Her body dropped to the ground and Dean turned. He watched as you started to stir, but Sam was still out of it.

Dean rushes to your side and helps you sit up. “Dean?” Your voice is hoarse and scratchy. You could barely open your eyes and there was a pounding pain in your head.

“Yeah, sweetheart, it’s me. How are you feeling?” He asks gently, knowing the spell the witch cast worked, he can scent the change.

“I feel….weird. Tired.” You finally open your eyes fully and look around the room. All you saw was dirty warehouse walls and floors until you spotted the witch’s crumpled body. “Nice job.”

Dean made sure you were fully awake and steady, then moved to Sam, who was still unconscious. “Sammy?” Dean rapidly patted Sam’s cheek in an attempt to wake him. Sam groaned lightly and you moved over next to Dean.

“Dean, the witch...she...Everything feels different. Everything smells different. Sam,” you eyes widened as you sniff the air. “Sam’s omega.”

“Yeah, she changed you guys.” Dean said as he kept trying to wake up Sam.

“And you killed her!” You hadn’t meant to be so fantic, but it felt like your whole body was changing. “Dean, she could have cured us, she-“

“She said there was no cure. After she found out the women died too instead of just the men, she begged me to kill her. I think she actually felt guilty.” Dean explained as Sam’s eyes fluttered open. “Hey there, Sammy.” 

Sam’s eyes completely bypassed Dean, landing directly on you. “Your scent….” he muttered out, but you knew what he meant. Sam smelled entirely different. Rather than his usual musky scent that made you feel at home, his scent was lighter, sweeter. It wasn’t bad, but you didn’t like the change.

“Sammy, the witch got the drop on us. She-“

“She changed us and Dean killed her!” You interrupted him, voice a mixture of panic and frustration. Dean sighed but didn’t blame you. It must have been strange, terrifying even.

“You what?!” Sam was definitely awake now. He tried to sit up, but a sharp pain like nothing he’d ever felt before shot through him. He groaned and dropped back to the ground.

Sam clenched his eyes shut, while your eyes grew to the size of saucers. “Dean, we need to get Sam home. Now.”

Dean knew exactly what was happening. Even as a beta he could scent it. “What’s going on?” Sam’s voice was strained as more pain shot through him. “I don’t-“

“Sam, can you stand?” You interrupted. You knew exactly what was about to happen and Sam needed to get home as fast as possible.

Dean panicked at the tone in your voice. You sounded so commanding. He didn’t think you realized the power an alpha had. 

“I can try, but please tell me what’s happening. Am..am I….” Sam was pulling himself up to sit on his knees. His eyes were wide and his skin was dotted with sweat. He looked to you, and you knew exactly what he was asking.

You nodded and sighed. “You’re going into heat.” He bit his lip in pain as his insides churned. His eyes were squeezed shut as Dean helped him stand. “I don’t think I should be near him right now.” You muttered to Dean, who sighed and nodded. He had seen how Sam got when you were in heat. If Sam got to close to you it’d send him into a rut. 

Thankfully, you had driven up in your own car. You and Dean had gotten into an argument about how he always blasted the heat too high, so he said if you didn’t like it then to drive your own car. Turns out that was lucky.

“I’m gonna get him back to the bunker.” Dean informed as he helped Sam towards the warehouse door.

“I’ll get rid of the body.” You concluded with a nod to Dean. Once he got Sam out the door, the impala started a few moments later. Once you heard the car take off, you sighed. God, this was going to be a challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After the body was taken care of, you found a motel to stay at. You were absolutely exhausted and it was nearly midnight. You needed sleep. 

Just as you were about to get out of your car, your phone rang. Dean’s name flashed across the screen and you answered it before the second ring.

“Hey, Dean. Everything okay?”

“You gotta come back. I- I don’t know what to do. His heat or whatever you call it for dude omegas is in full swing. He won’t let me help, he’s asking for you.” Dean sounded absolutely panicked and you started up the car.

“Okay, I’m on my way back. I need to stop and something for myself. I’m an alpha now, and I don’t feel like going into a rut.” You had no idea how that would go; and you didn’t plan on finding out. 

“Okay. Just, hurry please.” Dean was quiet for a moment and you heard a pained groan and a muffled voice in the background, obviously it was Sam. “Yeah, she's on her way, calm down! I gotta go, y/n. Just- just hurry.” And with that, Dean hung up.

On your way to the bunker you found a 24 hour pharmacy. A nice pharmacist gave you an over the counter medication to suppress female alpha urges. She also gave you sedatives as well, which worked for all biologies. Those were for Sam though. You knew how awful heats could be, the thought of him suffering without some kind of help worried you.

You texted Dean when you were about 20 minutes from the bunker. He responded with telling you Sam locked himself in your room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Dean?” You called when you entered the bunker library. He came rushing out, looking like a mess. 

“Oh, thank god.” He pulled you into a hug, squeezing the hell out of you.

“Squishing me.” You gasped out when you couldn’t breathe. He pulled back and apologized. “How’s Sam. Never mind, dumb question. What can I do to help?” 

“He’s being difficult to say the least. He kept asking where you were and why you weren’t with us. I’ve never seen him so desperate...he’s worrying the hell out of me.” Dean admitted raking his hand through his messy hair.

“I stopped at a pharmacy and got myself some suppressants and some sedatives to help him sleep, where’s he at?” You had taken your medication in the car, so it had already taken effect.

“He’s still in your room. Being in there seemed to be the only thing that calmed him down.” Dean explained as you both rushed to the room. You knew it was because Sam was seeking out your scent. It was something omegas did when their mates weren’t close and they were scared. The thing that confused you was that you and Sam weren’t mates, or anything remotely more than friends.

“Sam?” You knocked on your own bedroom door, which was odd. A groan came from inside followed by footsteps. The door unlocked and Sam peaked out. You didn’t have to see him to know he was soaked in sweat, no doubt suffering the effects of being an omega in heat. 

“Y/n….” Sam muttered and opened the door all the way. Before you could speak a word, Sam’s large hand grasped your wrist and yanked you inside. The door was slammed shut, keeping Dean on the other side. Sam’s body pinned you to the door and he buried his nose in the crook of your neck. He inhaled deeply and whined, bucking his hips forward. You could feel his erection through his pants as he continued to scent you.

“Sam!” You gasped when he bit down on your ear. You pushed him backwards, completely startled by his actions. 

“Oh god, y/n I’m so, so, sorry. I- I didn’t mean to do that I-“ Sam stuttered out, his face bright red.

“It’s okay, you’re just adjusting. You’ve never had to deal with being omega before, it’s understandable you’re frantic.” You gave him a soft smile and he nodded. “Can you sit down?” You gestured to the bed.

“It’s so weird hearing you call me omega.” He admitted when he sat down. 

“This whole situation is absolutely insane.” You chuckled as you set the plastic bag on your dresser and pulled out the sedatives.

“What’s that?” Sam craned his neck to try and look, but all he could see was your back. The image of seeing your back bare as he thrust into you from behind appeared in his mind, renewing his arousal.

“Sedatives. Whenever my heats are really bad, these help me sleep.” You informed and brought him the pill. “I’ll go get you some water.” Before you even finished the sentence, Sam had taken the pill dry. 

“Don’t leave.” He looked up at you, eyes wide and pleading. “I- I don’t know how to deal with this.”

“I’m not going anywhere.” You assured. “So, I guess we’re gonna camp out in my room?” You said teasingly, but his eyes shifted down.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I should have asked, but I- I don’t know how to explain. You weren’t here and this was the next best thing.” You didn’t think he could get any redder, but he proved you wrong. “It smelled like you in here. It made me feel better.”

“Sam, calm down, I’m not upset.” You sat next to him, grasping his large hand in your smaller one. “It’s normal of omegas to seek out familiar scents to calm them down. Dean’s beta so it wouldn’t help, so you came in here. If anything it’s a compliment. It’s basically you saying you feel safe with me.” You smile at him, and he meets your eyes fully for the first time. 

“You do make me feel safe.” The way he mutters it you can tell the sedatives are kicking in quickly. He was most likely already exhausted, which made this a bit easier.

“You tired?” He nodded at your question. 

“Can….can I stay in here….with you?” He seemed nervous asking, it was kinda cute. Sam was a 6ft 4in beast of a man, and yet here he was, nervous to ask if he could sleep in your room. Almost like a child.

You held back a giggle at his bashfulness, not wanting him to think you were making fun of him. “Of course. Just, let me change into my pajamas. I’m not gonna make you leave, but can you at least cover your eyes or turn the other way?” You asked when you stood and went to your dresser.

“Yeah, of course.” You saw out of the corner of your eye that he had turned his back to you. You dug through your dresser and and pulled out a baggy shirt and a pair of sleep shorts. You changed quickly then through your old clothes in the laundry basket. “You can look.”

Sam shifted back around, a smile gracing his lips when he saw you. “What?” You raised your brows.

“That’s my shirt.” He grinned even wider. It was nice to see him smile. 

“I can give it back if you want.” You flicked the light off then crawled into the bed.

“No, you keep it.” He told you as he scooted over so you could get under the covers. “It looks better on you then it ever would on me.” He adjusted the covers so you could both lie comfortably under them.

His whole body was stiff as he laid by you, so you scooted closer to him. He was always nervous when the two of you shared a bed on a hunt. Both the boys had learned over the years they’d shared motel rooms with you that you were a cuddly sleeper. You rested your head on his chest while your arm rested across his stomach. He wrapped an arm around you and held you next to him. Once you were in his arms, it didn’t take him long to fall asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The first thing Sam did when he awoke was reach for you, only to find the spot next him empty. “Y/n?” His eyes snapped open, fully awake and alert. He ripped off the covers and stood, scanning the room. When there was no sign of you he began to panic. He knew it was irrational, that you probably were in the bunker somewhere, but he couldn’t help it. His need to be close to you was overpowering, banishing all rational thought from his mind.

“Y/n?” Sam called out once he was in the hallway. He waited a moment for a response, but he heard nothing. The pain returned as he walked, a throbbing centered in his abdomen. His need for you only growing stronger. It was one thing when he was surrounded by your omega scent in your room, but sleeping with you in his arms while you had the scent of an alpha? It drove him mad. Your scent hadn’t changed, but it seemed to be amplified by a hundred.

He managed to make it into the kitchen to see you and Dean cooking pancakes. He sighed in relief at the sight of you, but panicked when he saw how close Dean was. You guys had obviously been messing around, you had powder pancake mix on your cheek and Dean had the powder all over his shirt in the shape of your small handprints. You were both laughing, causing a mixture of envy and happiness to swirl inside him. He was glad you were laughing, but jealous it wasn’t him making you do so. He’d always been jealous of your relationship with Dean. You two had clicked in the beginning, while Sam had to work to gain your trust. He’d been infatuated from the moment he met you.

He knew you’re relationship with Dean was more like brother-sister, but that didn’t make him feel much better. As an alpha he’d get jealous and filled with inner rage, to the point he’d have to leave the room to not rip his brother away from you. But, as an omega, he just felt betrayed. You were his and he was yours. Despite that being how he felt, he knew it wasn’t the case. You saw him as a friend, and he’d have suffer with that.

“Hey, Sammy! Y/n and I are makin’ pancakes. You want some?” Dean asked when he finally noticed Sam in the doorway. 

“I added vanilla and cinnamon to the mix, trust me they’re delicious.” You announced as you finished mixing the batter. “Pancakes are one of the few things I can actually cook.” You had been grinning, but when you saw the look on his face it dropped. “Sam? You okay?”

Sam hadn’t even realized, but his jaw was clenched and he had been glaring at Dean the whole time. Dean glanced at you then back at Sam, catching on a lot quicker. He knew how Sam felt about you, and was obviously threatened by Dean’s presence. Some things never change, alpha or omega, rut or heat.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Sam spit out a lot harsher than he meant to. He took a deep breath and shook off the betrayal. You didn’t know how he felt, it wasn’t your fault. “I woke up and you weren’t there. I got worried.” Sam explained after clearing his throat.

“I’m sorry, Sam. I didn’t mean to worry you, but you finally looked at peace, I didn’t wanna wake you.” The way you said it made his heart melt. He cracked a small smile. Dean gave him a look, obviously confused by his mood swing. In Sam’s defense, he had no idea what was happening to him either.

“So, you guys are making pancakes? Anything I can do to help?” Sam offered and walked forward. Once he was near you, the pain in his body was forgotten.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day Dean has found a lead on a wicken who could ‘make any spell, cure, or potion’. He took off in the morning leaving you and Sam alone, which Sam was very thankful for. Seeing you with Dean doing something as simple as making breakfast nearly broke his heart, he didn’t know if he could handle another morning like that.

That’s why this time when he slept by you, he had his legs tangled with yours and his arms secure around you. This time he wanted to make sure you were there when he woke up. Thankfully you were.

The day had gone a lot smoother than had been expected. Maybe it had something to do with the fact that you had given Sam every pain medication you could find in the bunker. It was getting late and Sam was in your room currently, watching some documentary on tv while you took a much needed shower.

You were surprised how unaffected you were by the omega. Maybe female alphas had a lot more control than male ones. You didn’t know much about female alphas though. You’d have to google it sometime in the future.

You finished up your shower and slipped into your plaid pajama pants and tank top. You headed back to your room to find Sam after grabbing a water bottle from the kitchen. 

The second you opened the door you were hit by Sam’s overpowering scent. There was something else mixed in this time. Desperation.

“Sam?” You opened the door wider and got no response. He was definitely in the room, you were sure of that. The lights were all off, which made it hard to see. You flicked the light switch on and saw Sam curled up in a ball on the bed, his back to the door. “Sam, are you awake?”

“Alpha?” His voice came out as a groan and he rolled over to look at you. There was something wild in his eyes, almost feral. He sat up suddenly on his knees, eyes fixated on you.

“Sam, don’t call me that.” You demanded. That wasn’t your natural title, even though it was a more respectable one, it felt like a lie. You gave him a look before you sat down on the bed across from him. “I grabbed you a water, here.” 

“Thank you.” He accepted and drained nearly the whole thing while you got up to turn the light off. 

“You okay?” You asked when you crawled under the covers. Sam simply hummed and held you close, running his fingers through your hair until you fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You woke up not even an hour later to the feeling of a weight on you. You’re back was flat against the bed, Sam settle between your legs, bucking into you. His cloth covered bugle very prominent, even through all the layers. His chest was pressed against yours, keeping you down while he had his face in the crook of your neck.

He whined into your ear a mile a minute. “Please, alpha. It hurts so much. I need you so bad. Let me make you feel good. I can make you feel good. I need you to knot me. I need you to claim me. I-“ 

“Sam stop.” You struggled against his hold, but his hard chest was keeping you pinned. You remembered he hadn’t taken the sedative before bed.

His muttering became incoherent when he buried his face even further into your neck. Inhaling your scent all while kissing and nipping at your neck. 

“Sam-“ 

“Y/n please! I need you so bad. I need to be inside you. I need to cum. I’ll make you feel so good I swear, alpha.” He begged, lips right next to your ear. He bucked even harder against you, groaning at the friction he caused.

“Sam, stop!” Your voice was so commanding Sam froze. You put yourhands against his chest and pushed back lightly. He sat back kneeling, still between her legs. Even though it was dark you could see his shoulders slumped and head hung low. Without his weight you managed to get sitting up straight, pulling your legs away from him. You looked to Sam, but his eyes were cast down. You leaned over to the bedside table to click the lamp on, shedding light in the room.

“Please look at me.” You said softly, but he refused to meet her gaze. “Sam…” You shifted to kneel in front of him. You reach forward, using gentle fingers to lift his chin. Your heart broke when you saw tears in his eyes. You felt terrible, Sam had no idea how to deal with being omega during heat, of course he was frantic. He must have been in pain and scared. On top of that, he had just been rejected by an alpha. An omega during heat being rejected could literally and figuratively destroy them. “Sam, I’m so sorry.” You moved close you your knees touched his.

“C'mere.” You said in barely a whisper and held out your arms. Sam accepted the gesture immediately and let her hold him in her arms. You rubbed your hand up and down his back in an attempt to soothe him.

“I’m sorry, y/n. I wasn’t trying to hurt you. I just-” He choked on his words and dropped his head to your neck. You’d seen Sam cry maybe once or twice in the whole time you’d known him, but being omega his emotions were sky high. It was a part of the biology. “I don’t know what’s happening to me. I’d never hurt you.” 

“It’s okay, Sammy. I know you’re scared and hurting, but you have to understand this is scary for me to. I have no idea how to be an alpha.” You explained as calmly as you could.

“It just hurts so bad. I don’t know how to describe it. It’s like every once of my body needs you. Being next to you I- I lost control. I didn’t mean to scare you I-“

“I know Sam, and I’m sorry this is happening to you.” You stroke his hair as he keeps his face buried in your neck. 

“It’s so overwhelming I- I don’t know what to do. I don’t even know what I need. All I know about male omegas is what I read online. They’re so rare, there was barely anything.” He explains softly.

“It won’t be like this much longer, we’re gonna find a cure. Dean’s our following a lead right now. We'll get back to normal soon.” You tell him gently.

“What if what if we don’t? How are you so calm?” He finally meets your eyes and you chuckle lightly. 

“I’m on a lot of pills to keep me calm and from going into a rut- if it’s even called that for female alphas. I literally know nothing about them. That’s why we can’t do anything, Sam. We don’t know how it will affect us when we change back. I don’t think knotting is a good idea, and especially claiming isn’t.”

“I understand.” He muttered. He knew you didn’t want him and we’re just trying to be nice. “It just hurts so bad. I’m sorry you always have to go through this. I- I never knew.” He withdrew his head to look into your eyes.

“It’s okay. Sammy. Why don’t I get you the  
sedatives so you can sleep, yeah?” He simply nods and you go grab them off the dresser.

“You’re still letting me sleep by you?” Sam sounded insanely confused.

You handed him the pill and nodded. “I know what it’s like being in heat, it’s not fun. I don’t blame you.” You explain as he takes the pill. Once under the covers, you two shift into a spooning position, Sam being big spoon. 

Sam’s still hard against you back and you think about what has said before about ‘needing to cum’. Your mind drifted back over the past few days and realize he'd always been with you or Dean majority of the time. He hasn’t had any form of relief, which could be a defining cause of his actions.

“Sam?” You whisper softly. If he’s already asleep, you don’t want to wake him up. 

“Yeah?” His voice is a deep rumble against the back of your neck. You could have just left it alone, but you knew it wouldn’t do him much good. You didn’t want a repeat of the earlier incident. You started to shift so you could face him, but his arms locked tight around you. “What are you doing?”

“Sam, I’m not leaving.” His grip loosened at that, but he still held you to him. “I was trying to turn so I could look at you.” At that he turned you himself and helped adjust until you were eye to eye. It was dark but you could see a hint of a smile on his lips.

You felt bad that you were about to ruin the moment, but you wanted to help. Something was different this time. Of course you wanted to help Sam, but the feeling in you was something stronger. It was the alpha in you wanting to help the omega. It was still ridiculous to think of yourself as an alpha, yet something about it felt almost natural. “Sam, can I ask you something?”

“Yeah, of course.” You could hear an underlying hope and excitement in his voice.

“Be honest with me, okay.” You said firmly and waited for him to nod. “Since the….change,” you had no idea what to call it honestly. You sighed and grabbed his hand, stroking the back of his hand with your thumb. “Have you been able to cum?”

“I-“ Sam was obvious embarrassed, you didn’t have to have the lights on to know he was as red as a tomato. You squeezed his large hand with your own in an attempt to calm him. “I haven’t exactly,” he cleared his throat. “Had the opportunity. I tried to… when I took a shower, but I couldn’t. I don’t know why.” He was squirming around nervously, like he was trying to sink into the bed.

“It’s okay, Sam. Thank you for telling me the truth.” You brought your intertwined hands to your lips, pressing them against the back of his hand. You could have swore you heard him whine. That’s when you shifted around again, until he was on his back and you were straddling him just below the waist. 

“Y/n?” His voice was a mix of confusion and arousal has tried to buck his hips up. His big hands grasped your waist and tried to pull you fully onto his lap. When you wouldn’t budge, he let out a frustrated groan. “What are you doing? I thought-“

“Shhh. Calm down, Sam. I’m gonna help.” You moved further down his thighs, causing his hands to drop from your waist. You tucked your thumbs into the waist band of his sweatpants and paused. “Is this okay?”

“Yes. Please.” He whined and bucked up. He was going to start getting desperate and agitated if you didn’t act fast. You didn’t know anything about being alpha, but you knew everything about being omega. You knew an omega in heat shouldn’t be teased.

“I’m not gonna fuck you, Sam.” You told him straight out. He started to whine and protest but you hushed him by pulling down the waistband of his pants. “But, I am gonna help you cum.” 

“Alpha, please.” It was almost comical to see Sam whining and whimpering. Just a few days ago he was the macho alpha and now he was a desperate mess underneath your touch.

“Sam.” You said firmly and he froze. You were about to scold him for calling you Alpha after you told him not to. But, you also understood it was instinct and it came natural. “You need to relax, okay?”

“I’m trying. I’m trying, but you’re so close and I-“ his words were cut off by a loud gasp when you pulled his hard cock from the confines of his pants. He was bigger than anyone you’d seen before, built like a true alpha. “Oh, god!” Sam groaned when you ran your thumb over the tip.

He was a panting mess already even though you had hardly touched him. “It’s okay, Sam. Just relax.” You spoke as you slowly jerked him. He was gasping and moaning out that he was close within moments. He’d been on edge for nearly three days, it was a miracle he hadn’t exploded or something. He was twitching in your hand when you quicken your motions.

“I’m, I'm gonna- y/n!” He cried out his release. You’d realized when he was almost there and pushed his grey shirt up. His cum spurted onto his bare stomach and he groaned. You stroked him through until he was finished. His cock was still half hard when he finished, cum coating the back of your hand and his stomach. His body finally calmed down as he panted out his thankfulness. He was practically praising you and it felt nice.

Sam’s head was lifted, hair a mess and eyes wild. He was embarrassed at how fast he had cum but the pleasure was still coursing through him. Without thought you lifted your hand to your lips and poked out your tongue, licking the drops of his release from the back of your hand. Sam groaned at the sight and dropped his head to the pillow.

“You feel better?” You asked and stood, retrieving a shirt from your dresser to clean yourself and his stomach. 

“God, yes!” You giggled at his enthusiasm and he blushed. “Thank you, y/n.” You pulled his boxers and pants back up, throwing the ruined shirt to the floor.

“You don’t have to thank me, Sam.” You’d be lying if you said you didn’t find some pleasure in his. You liked that you could make him feel good. You'd always been attracted to Sam; you’d even go as far as to say you had a bit of a crush on him. But you wouldn’t admit to yourself anything more than that.

“Yes, I do.” He pulled you to lay down on his chest, arms wrapped around you. You snuggled against him as he pulled the covers over the both of you. “You didn’t have to do that, so thank you.”

“Well, you’re welcome. I’m happy to help.” You press a kiss to his chest as one of his hands move to stroke your hair. You could feel from your position he was still half hard. He was gently bucking his hips, like he didn’t even realize he was even doing it. “Sam? Do you need to cum again?” 

“I don’t think I can.” He admittedly truthfully. The the previous shyness had left both of you. “It’s like I can’t get close enough to you. Being around you is making me feel so….” You knew exactly what he meant. “But, if you leave I feel like it’d kill me.” He held you tighter against him.

You understood his dilemma, and got an idea. “Do you trust me?” You rested your chin on his chest so you could look up at him. 

“More than anything.” He nodded.

“If you don’t think you can handle it, or don’t like it, tell me. Okay?” You pull away to lay beside him. Sam wasn’t sure what you meant, but nodded. He wasn’t lying when he said he trusted you. “Let’s move onto our sides.” You both shifted and he nuzzled his head into your shoulder. His breathing was heavy, scenting you. “I need you the take your pants off.” Sam didn’t even question, instead simply taking action. He got them past his waist and you felt his cock hit your stomach. He wasn’t fully hard, but enough that this would work.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to do anything else for me.” Sam spoke up finally once he was completely bare below the waist. Of course he wanted you, he had even before he was in this condition. But he didn’t want you to do anything you didn’t want to. He’d never forgive himself if he made you feel forced into anything. He was about to tell you that you don’t owe him anything, but it came out as a groan when he realized you were removing your own bottoms.

“I know. I want to.” You kicked your bottoms off then wrapped your leg over his hip. His cock nudged at your entrance and you whined. The sound made him buck forward. 

“Can I touch you? Please?” He asked, feeling bold in that moment. He’d never been so submissive in his life than he had been with you in the past few days. Whenever he was in the bedroom, he was the boss. But here he was, begging you to let him touch you.

“Gently.” You murmured and guided his hand to your pussy. You moved your hand to his forearm and he bit his lip. After wanting for so long to touch you, he was finally able to. He couldn’t see what he was doing from under the covers, so he relied solely on his sense of touch. 

He thumbed at your clit before sliding his index and middle finger into you. He moaned when he found you were already wet. Had you been like this the whole time? The thought made his cock even stiffer. He eased his fingers in and out, curing them inside you, drawing out whimpers and opening you up. He felt you clenching around him and he picked up speed. He wanted nothing more than to feel you cum.

“Sam, stop.” His motions paused, terrified he had hurt you or you changed your mind. He looked up and saw you were calm, not frightened or angry. You pushed his hand away and he whined, but it turned to a groan when you wriggled a hand between your bodies and grasped his cock. You adjusted so the head rested right at your now wet entrance. 

You guided him inside you, the stretch of him absolutely delicious. Sam moaned and gripped your hips, pulling you impossibly closer, causing his cock to slide all the way inside you. Sighs of pleasure escaped you both as he started to buck his hips. It was almost too much. He was so long and thick, nearly breaking you open.

“Sam, don’t move. Stay just like this.” You whispered and stroked his hair. His whole body was vibrating, you needed him to relax. 

“What?” He was practically breathless. Your tight warmth around him was too much. He’d waited for years to be close to you like this, and now he had to stay still. He wasn’t sure if he could even manage that.

“Just relax, Sam. This way we’re close and eases some of you pain.” You took a deep breath to keep yourself from clenching around him. “Try and sleep.”

Despite his confusion, he stilled. As you stroked his hair he felt himself calming down. Your legs tangled with his as he started to kiss your neck. You tilted your head give him access. 

This was more intimate than either of you had ever been with anyone. Every part of you was touching, the room so quiet you could hear each other’s heart beats. For Sam this was total bliss. This moment meant more to him than anything he’d ever experienced. He knew if he had a heaven when he died, it would be this moment. He’d never been so close to you before. He’d never felt the kind of connection with anyone else that he currently felt with you. He was utterly infatuated. His need for you was like oxygen. It was like he couldn’t breathe when you weren’t near. He had you and never wanted you to leave him. Your bodies were connected making two halves a whole. You and Sam allowed sleep to overtake you, feeling a peacefulness that was foreign to both of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sam awoke before you, finding only the head of his cock inside you. He was still hard and now aching for release. His need to slam into you and for you to knot him was driving him insane. He didn’t want to hurt you, didn’t want to do anything you didn’t want. He’d never be able to live with himself if you harmed your body with his own. 

He bit his lip to the point he drew blood. He was breathing heavily through his nose, trying to calm himself. He didn’t want to wake you up, but he needed to be back inside you. It had been your idea after all in the first place. 

He was about to push himself into you, but you turned in your sleep. His cock fully slipped from your warmth as you turned. Now you were on your belly, head turned away. It was probably for the best. You had spent so much time taking care of him, it was about time you were able to rest.

Sam’s stomach growled, making him realize he hadn’t eaten in a while. He found his boxers on the floor and slid them on before heading out the door. Once in the kitchen he made himself something to eat. It had been less than ten minutes, but he had been without you too long for his liking. Sam headed back to the room and when he got to the door, he heard you talking.

“Dean, I’m helping him the best I can. Male omegas are different from female ones.” He realized you were on the phone with Dean, talking about Sam. He peeked through the door and watched as you redressed yourself.

“Have you two...y’know… done it?” Sam heard Dean’s voice responded and realized you had his brother on speaker phone.

“No, we didn’t.” 

“I’m not saying to do anything you don’t wanna, but you do remember what happened to the other victims, don’t you?” 

You sighed. “Yeah, I know. The omegas died from the heat pains ‘cause they couldn’t find a female alpha and vice versa. Trust me, I’ve been thinking about it the whole time.”

“I’m just sayin’. I don’t want anything to happen to you guys. I know you said you’ve been helping Sammy out, but what about you?”

“I’m fine, Dean. I’ve been taking pills so I don’t go into a rut. I don’t want to have to, um,”

“Knot him?”

“I don’t even know how it works! On guys I get it, that makes sense to me. This doesn’t. I don’t even know how my own body works right now and it’s frustrating.” You explained to Dean. As Sam listened, he felt terrible. You’d spent this whole time caring for him and he hadn’t once realized you were having the same struggles.

“I’m not gonna lie, I’m surprised you’re holding out.” 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“You and Sam.” Dean said simply and cursed. Of course Dean was gonna tell you, and he couldn’t stop him without you knowing he’d been eavesdropping. “You guys are practically mates already.”

“What are you talking about? Sam and I are friends.” Your words stung Sam. He knew you weren’t trying to upset him, but it still hurt.

“Look, I’m gonna tell you something, okay?” Dean told you and Sam’s heart stopped. “Sam’s in love with you. Has been for a while.” You were completely silent. Sam couldn’t tell if that was a good sign or a bad one. “Y/n? You there?”

“Dean, that’s not funny.” Your voice was stern, almost scolding.

“It wasn’t a joke.” 

“Sam’s not in love with me. Sam’s Sam and I’m….me.” Your voice had gotten quiet.

“What does that even mean? Just, think about it. Since you moved in with us, have you ever seen him go out during a rut?” Dean asked. Sam wanted to barge in and tell him to shut the hell up, but he also wanted to see what you’d say. “He doesn’t leave because he doesn’t want anyone else. I’m his brother, I know him better than he knows himself. He only wants you.”

“Dean…”

“I’m gonna tell you something you can’t ever repeat, okay?” Dean’s voice was extremely serious. “A few months back when you were in heat and Sam and I left, for a few days, remember?” You hummed in response. “We ended up at a bar Sam got absolutely hammered.”

“Where is this going, Dean? I’ve got to go make sure Sam isn’t passed out in the hall or something.” 

“He said he wished you’d let him claim you. He said he wanted to be your mate, that he loved you. He said he wanted pups.”

“That’s- you’re messing me. I don’t know what game you’re playing with me Dean, but please stop.” Sam frowned at your tone. Your voice wasn’t angry this time, you just sounded sad.

Dean sighed. “Fine. Don’t believe me. Like I said, I’ve got the cure and I’m on my way back. It’ll be a few hours, though. Can you make it that long?”

“I’ve been dealing with everything just fine, Dean. Just please hurry.” Then the room went silent, signaling you had hung up. He was about to leave but then the door opened. “How long have you been standing there?” You looked up at him with worry in your eyes.

Sam’s mind raced as his emotions spiraled inside him. “You’ve been dealing with everything? Or did you mean you’ve been dealing with me?” He finally spit out, voice full of hurt. “Sorry to be an inconvenience. I’ll leave you alone.” Before Sam even realized what he had said he had stomped off to his room and locked the door. He hadn’t meant to snap at you, but it just came out. He knew he couldn’t manage to face you, so he opted to slump to floor and press his back to the door. 

“Sam? That’s not what I meant! Open the door, please?” You were outside knocking frantically. He didn’t know why your words set him off, he chalked it up the the omega hormones. He knew that was a lie though. He thought after last night you had connected on a level more than friends. He had his complete trust in you when he was inside you. He felt protected, loved. Like he was finally whole. Sam was sure you felt the same way. Turns out he was just another problem you had to deal with.

That hurt him more than anything.

“Just go!” Sam’s voice boomed and it nearly scared you. You weren’t sure how much he had heard, but he was taking it the wrong way.

“Is it true?” You asked after a few moments of silence. You assumed he’d been listening to the whole conversation between you and Dean if he was this upset.

Sam knew he’d been caught. There was no point in denying it anymore. “Yes” Sam spoke up after a few more minutes of quiet. You’d sat down on the floor, pressing your ear to the door, trying to hear him.

You swallowed the lump in your throat at his confession. You thought Dean had been messing with you, but he was telling the truth. “All of it?” You need to know. 

“Yes.” Sam replied again. 

“Even the part about the pu-“

“Yes, y/n! It’s all true, okay?” He shouted through the door. “Can you just go, please?” Truth was, staying away from you hurt him, but he wasn’t sure he could face you at the moment.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” You asked calmly despite his harsh tone. He didn’t respond. You heard shuffling and thought he was going open the door. You stood quickly and waited, but it never opened. You heard a light creak from his bed and realized he was going to lay down and had no intention of letting you in. You sighed. “Dean’s on his way back with a cure.”

After you informed him, you headed to your room. It smelled like a mixture of your scents and you inhaled it. You had been lying to yourself for a while, but there was no point anymore. You had told yourself it was just a crush you’d get over. But that wasn’t the case. 

You realized you loved Sam a few months ago. You’d been on a hunt and had woken up from a nightmare. You knocked on his motel room door, and instead of yelling at you or making fun of you, Sam hugged you and told you everything would be okay. He told you that he would never let anything bad happen and held your through the night.

When Dean said Sam felt the same, and had for much longer, you were shocked. You didn’t believe him until Sam confirmed it. You climbed into bed and grabbed your phone. You put on your special sad music playlist and sulked. You really hadn’t meant to upset Sam. You didn’t think he’d ever feel the same. You thought you weren’t good enough for him. Turns out you were wrong.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“You’re an asshole!” Sam shouted into the phone the second Dean answered. Sam has tried to sleep, but couldn’t. He resulted to pacing to distract him from the pain in his chest.

“Whoa! What the hell?” Dean sounded shocked and confused.

“You just had to tell her, didn’t you? I’m supposed to be able to trust you!” Sam ranted into the phone, hearing Dean sigh.

“In my defense, that was a private conversation. I didn’t know you were listening.” 

Sam scoffed. “Like that makes it better? You’re such a jerk! There was a reason I didn’t want her to know! I didn’t even want you to know!”

“Sammy, calm down-“

“Do not tell me to calm down, dude.”

“Fine, but stop yelling at least. Take a deep breath.” Dean paused to see if Sam would yell again. When he didn’t, Dean continued. “She thought I was messing with her, maybe she doesn’t believe it.”

Sam’s entire demeanor changed as he sat down on the edge of the bed. “What do you mean she doesn’t believe it?”

Dean sighed. “She thinks she’s not good enough for you, okay? She doesn’t think you’d want her.” 

“But I do!” 

“Yeah, well I know that. But she doesn’t.” Dean explained. How had he become the buffer between his brother and best friend? Dean had no idea, wishing they’d just talk to each other instead of having him keep their secrets.

“How could she think that? She’s perfect. If anything I’m the one who doesn’t deserve her.” Sam’s brows furrowed. How could you think that? There was nothing he wanted more in the world. He loved you no matter what.

“You two are so blind I swear. Listen, you love her, she loves you. What’s the problem?” 

“The fact that you were the one who told her!” Sam’s annoyance renewed. “If I wanted to say something I would have done it myself.”

“We both know that’s a lie!” He could hear the mix of amusement and annoyance in Dean’s voice. “You’ve been wanting to say something for years. Literally years, Sam. That’s not me being dramatic, either. It’s literally been y-“

“I get it, okay!” Sam interrupted. He knew his brother was right. 

“Look, I’m only about an hour away with a cure. We’ll get you two fixed, then you can play out your love story. Just, give me a chance to get out of the bunker before you do.” Sam knew what Dean was implying and rolled his eyes.

“Fine. I’m still mad though. You had no right to tell her.” Sam warned. Knowing Dean had a cure made him calm down. Before Dean could say anything else, Sam hung up. 

You loved him. You actually loved him. He dropped his back to the bed and stared at the ceiling. He cursed himself for not telling you sooner. He threw his arm over his eyes. Why did he have to be so stupid? If he had just been honest with before, you could be together. Instead you were locked in separate rooms. He wanted to run to you. To grab you and kiss you and tell you he loved you. To hold you and never, ever let you go. 

In reality, he didn’t know if he could face you. The omega part of his was terrified. He’d yelled at you, told you to leave. Would you still want him after he treated you like that? The fear of rejection kept him in the room. It was just him and the sound of his own heart beat for what felt like an eternity. Then there was a knock on the door.

He scrambled to his feet as was at the door in seconds. He smiled when he saw you. “I wasn’t sure you’d open the door.” You said softly, looking up at him. 

“I’m sorry.” Sam apologized, eyes on your nervous form. 

You exhaled a small laugh of relief. “That’s what I was gonna say.”

“You have nothing to be sorry about, y/n. I- I was being a dick.” He assured and took a chance, pulling you into his arms. Your arms circled around his waist, head resting on his chest. 

“It’s okay, Sam. This is complicated for both of us.” Your voice was gentle and quiet. “But...I need to tell you something.” You fiddled with your hands and his heart pounded out of his chest. “I’ve had feelings for you for a while.” You sighed and continued. “If after all this you don’t feel the same i get it. I-“

“I love you. So much, baby. So, so much.” He pressed a kiss to the top of your head. You looked up to him and he leaned down and pressed his lips to yours. Your lips were so soft, he’d dreamt of this for so long. Your hands moved to grasp the back of his neck. You moaned into his mouth and allowed his tongue to slide into yours.

“Sam.” You gasped his name when he bit your bottom lip. Your voice was so desperate, it sparked something in him. He pulled you into the room, frantic kisses being shared as he guided you to the bed. 

“Need you, y/n.” He groaned into your ear when your back dropped to the bed. He was used of being the one in charge in the bedroom. He spent his whole life taking orders, being bossed around. But, when he got under the covers it was a way for him to take back that control. But now in his current omega state, he was torn.

He needed you so desperately. He wasn’t sure if he would be able to stay in control of the situation. “You have me, Sam. You’ll always have me.” You assured and ground against him. He groaned and buried his face in your neck, inhaling your scent. 

“Can I taste you?” He asked, thumbing your nipples through your shirt. “Please?”

“Yes, Sam.” You gasp out when he nips at your collar bone. Moving faster than light Sam has your shirt over your head and is pressing kisses as he inched his way down your body 

“Are you sure this is okay? That you want this? That…..that you want me?” Sam locked his eyes with yours as you watched him. Your cheeks were flushed and your eyes were wide. It was perfect. You were perfect.

“Yes, Sam. Always.” Your voice was breathy and god it was amazing. Sam loved the look of pleasure in your eyes. And he had barely touched you.

Sam smiled and leaned up to press a hungry kiss to your lips. Before he could move back down the echo of the bunker door closing interrupted. 

“Y/n? Sam?” Dean’s voice called out and Sam sighed. He dropped his head to your shoulder and you moved your hand up to tangle in his hair.

“Of course he shows up now.” Sam groans out in disappointment. You furrow your brows and moved to tilt his head up. 

“Sam! This means we can get fixed back.” You press your hands to his chest and wiggle out from under him. You threw your shirt back on smiled. “Come on!”

With some distance between the two of you he finally got some clarity. Dean was back with the potion. “You mean I don’t have to be omega anymore?” 

“That’s exactly what I mean.” You grab his hand and headed out into the hall. “Hopefully it works and I can go back to being omega.” Usually any omega would kill for a chance to be alpha or even beta. But not you. You liked things how they were. Change just wasn’t your thing. You wanted everything back to normal again.

Sam practically dragged you down the hallway and into the library. Just like you he wanted to be back to being normal. Or, as normal as the life of Sam Winchester could be. He never gave you enough credit for being an omega hunter. Dealing with heats and alphas must have been terrible, but you still one of the strongest people he knew. He had a new found respect for you and all omegas. Not that he hadn’t respected you before, but now he could understand. 

“There you are! Finally!” Dean held up a small vial in each hand with a grin on his lips. “Did I interrupt something?” It didn’t take a genius to see you and Sam had been in the middle of something. Especially since you finally noticed your shirt was on backwards.

“Shut up.” You groaned and surprisingly Dean listened. You were gonna miss his compliance. “Which one do I take!” You looked between the two vials. They were both blue but the one in his right hand was much darker. 

“This one's for you.” He extended the lighter vial to you. “And this one’s for you Sam.” He handed the darker one to his brother. 

“And you’re sure this will work?” Sam questioned with his eyebrows raised. 

“Yup. I promise. I watched the guy make it himself.” You and Sam stared at each other for a moment, debating on whether you should trust the potions. Dean sat down in one of the chairs and looked at you and Sam expectantly. “C’mon drink it already.”

“Cheers.” You gestured your vial to Sam before drinking it. You cringed at the flavor. It reminded you of the taste of drinking orange juice after brushing your teeth. Sam followed suit.

“Ugh.” Sam makes a face. “You’re sure this will work?” Before Dean could responded, you cried out and Sam groaned. You could feel your biology changing back in seconds.

“Yeah, I’m sure.” Dean looked between the both of you with a small relieved smile. He could scent that everything was back to normal. The smile quickly dropped when he realized you were in heat and Sam was in a rut. “Are you guys oka-“

“Leave.” Sam had been watching you the whole time, but his head whipped to look at Dean. His voice was a firm growl that Dean knew not to argue against. 

“Sam…” your voice came out in a whine as you leaned against the table. Sam could scent your heat, making his pants grow tight and his rut worse.

He was at your side in a second. Burying his face in the crook of your neck, firm hands holding you arms. He listened as a chair scrapped across the floor and hurried footsteps headed to to bunker stairs. Sam grinned at having his alpha power back as he looked up to see his brother scurrying out of the bunker.

You pressed a kiss to Sam’s cheek and tangled your hands in his hair. A deep groan left his lips when you gave a light tug. “I- I wanna be your omega.” You voice was light, almost nervous. “I want...I want everything you want. If you want me.”

Sam’s heart was pounding in his chest. He finally had you. You wanted him just like he wanted you. “Yes, baby. ‘Course I want you. I always have.” His lips met yours for a rough yet passion filled kiss. “Mine.” He growled against you lips before biting down and drawing blood from your bottom lip. You whined as his tongue poked out to lick the crimson from your lips.

“Yes, alpha.” You hummed and tugged at his hair again. Something in him snapped when his title left your tongue. His hands grasped beneath your thighs and hoisted you up. You giggled and wrapped your legs around his narrow waist. 

Your lips stayed together the whole way back to the room. The way you were positioned his bulge was right against your pussy. He could feel how wet you were and groaned against your hungry lips. Once he got you to the room, you were dropped onto the bed. Sam didn’t even bother to take his time; instead gripping your shirt by the collar and tearing it in half. 

“Sam!” You gasped out as he flipped you onto your stomach, pulling the shredded clothing from your body. He wanted his first time with you to last; to make you cum over and over on his fingers and tongue before finally burying himself inside you. But his rut was only getting worse and he couldn’t wait. He watched as you scrambled onto your elbows and knees, arching your back. He knew you needed it fast and rough just like he did.

Moving as fast as he can manage, Sam yanked his own shirt over his head and your bottoms off. His hungry eyes drift down to where you’re absolutely dripping for him and he groans. It wasn’t just your body that wanted him, but it was you as a whole. 

You arched your back up and moaned as he sunk his middle and index fingers into your channel. “Sam!”

“I’ve got you, ‘mega. I’m gonna take good care of you. Make you mine.” He trust his fingers in and out of you, opening you up. He remembered the night his had been inside you and made sure to open you up fully this time. He wanted this to be comfortable for you. 

He pushed a third finger in and you gasped. “I need you opened up for me. Don’t wanna hurt you.” His hand on your hip squeezed down when you started to push back. He wanted to do all the work. He just wanted you to relax and let him make you feel good. You’d taken care of him this whole time, now it was his turn to return the favor.

Your hands twisted in the sheets as you moaned and clenched around his fingers. He felt you were close. Your whole body was practically vibrating. “I want you to be a good girl and cum on my fingers.” He curled them inside you and the knot of pleasure building inside you snapped. 

You cried out as your orgasm washed over you. Sam growled as your body squeezed his fingers. He gave you a moment to calm down before pulling his fingers from you. You whined at the loss but he hushed you. “Gonna fuck you now.” 

“Yes, alpha.” You pushed your ass higher in the air as he finished undressing himself. He pressed kisses to your back as he lined the head of his cock up to your entrance. A surprised left your lips as he started pushing into you. 

“Gonna ruin this pussy. Gonna make you mine. Nobody else’s.” He growled against your ear and slammed into you to the hilt. You shrieked at how full of him you were. “Oh god. You’re perfect. So tight.” His hip bones were digging into your backside and you loved it. 

“Move, Sam. Please.” You begged and pushed back against him. 

“You wanna be mine? Want me to knot you?” He pulled back slightly before sliding back in. “You want me to claim you, ‘mega?” His voice sounded so loud but in reality he was merely growling into your ear.

“Yes! I want it! I want it all. I wanna be yours alpha I-“ your pleads were cut off with a moan when Sam pulled all the way out and thrust back in. He wanted to hear you beg for him but he couldn’t hold back. His rut was only getting worse and so was your heat. It was what you both needed.

This time he kept moving. Trusting in and out roughly. It was like his cock was wrapped in soft, wet, velvet. Just like before you were the best thing he’d ever felt.

You cried out under him as you felt him touch places inside you that you hadn’t known existed. Before when you were both entirely still and sleeping, you didn’t really feel him. Now you could feel him fully; and it was the best feeling in the world. Having him buried inside you was heaven. He began to pick up the pace, thrusting into you faster and harder. The more he moved the more he drew moans from your lips. 

Sam’s hand moved to rest on your lower belly and groaned. He could feel himself inside you. He had you stuffed so full of his cock that your belly bulged out. He growled possessively and moved his hand to grasp yours. You fell forward and and whined when he stopped moving, resting still inside you.

“You feel that?” He groaned in your ear and used his hand to press yours to your belly. “That’s me inside you.” You whimpered and gripped the sheets in your free hand. “You’re so full that your belly is bulging out.” His voice was almost amazed. 

“I can feel it. I can feel you.” You nodded frantically. He was this long and thick and stretching you open to the point it showed. He was really going to ruin you.

He pressed your hand down with his own and you moaned. “Do you know how fucking hot that is?” He growled. “I’m gonna cum inside you right here. Make you nice and round with my pups.” He released your hand and planted his own on your hip. “Everyone’s gonna know you’re mine.” He punctuated each of his words with rough thrusts in and out of you.

“Yes, alpha!” You were a writhing mess beneath him as he resumed his previous pace. Pounding into you, bringing you closer and closer to your release. “I’m gonna cum, S-“

Before you could finish your sentence you fell over the edge. Clenching right around him you cried out. Sam was grunting and gasping in your ear, hunched over you with his heavy chest keeping you down. You could feel his knot starting to form and you wanted nothing more than to feel him cum inside you.

“Give it to me, alpha.” You turned your head to the side so you could speak better. You glanced over your shoulder and finally saw his face. His hair was sticking to his forehead from sweat. His eyes were wild and nearly black with lust. “I want you to cum inside me. I want you to claim me.”

Sam moves to tangled his hand into your hair. His knot was expanding and starting to catch at your entrance, constricting his thrusts. He was already close, but the second you said claim he snapped. 

Pushing your hair off your shoulder he lurched forward, knotting and cumming inside you and teeth sinking into your neck. The overall sensation was enough to send you into another orgasm, clenching tight around him, milking his cock for everything he had. You could feel his release deep inside you, filling you up. There was no way you wouldn’t be having his baby.

Blood dripped down your neck and coated Sam’s tongue as he lapped at the wound. When the both of you managed to calm down, Sam used the last of his strength to roll you both onto your sides. 

“I love you, y/n. I’ve loved you for so long.” Sam’s arms tucked snuggly around you and held you in his arms, one of his hands resting on your lower belly. “You….you don’t have to say it back, but at least tell me you wanted this.”

His whole demeanor had shifted from rough and dominant to being bashful and nervous. You smiled to yourself; he was honestly adorable. You only wished you could look at him. 

Instead you opted to rest your hand over where his larger one rested on your bare belly. “Sam, do you really think I’d be here right now if I didn’t want you?” He didn’t respond verbally, rather shaking him head which you felt from behind you. 

“I’ve just- I’ve wanted this for so long. It still doesn’t seem real.” Sam admitted nervously. 

“Well believe it. I love you, and now you’re stuck with me.” You giggled at your own joke and he couldn’t help but smile. It finally sank in. You wanted this. And now he had you. You were finally his and he couldn’t be happier. 

Maybe this change could be good.


End file.
